


Wanted: A Good Home

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Just what has followed Blair home?





	Wanted: A Good Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. Very, very silly. Considered yourself warned!! :D

**Wanted: A Good Home  
By Leesa Perrie**

“What’s that doing here?”

“It followed me home, Jim.”

“It followed you home?”

“Yeah. Can we keep it?”

“It didn’t follow you home.”

“It did.”

“Don’t be stupid, Sandburg, no way did it follow you home!”

“But it did, Jim, really!”

“Whatever.” Sigh. “But we are not keeping it.”

“But it doesn’t have a home!”

“Find it one, then. Not here, understand?”

“But Jim…”

“No!”

Sigh. “Okay, I’ll see if Joel will take it in.”

“And why would Joel want to do that, Chief?”

“It’s cute! And I’m sure he wouldn’t want it to be homeless.”

“Sure, right. Just get it out of here.”

“Okay, I’ll just take it down to the station…”

“No way!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll drop it off at Joel’s, then. Man!”

“Poor Joel.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad!”

“It’s a gnome, Chief! Believe me, it is that bad.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you were warned!!! :D


End file.
